<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nonsense! by Fanfiction_myself</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041869">Nonsense!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_myself/pseuds/Fanfiction_myself'>Fanfiction_myself</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beyblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, OBGMR - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_myself/pseuds/Fanfiction_myself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All the characters in the story support nonsense</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OBGMR, SEARCH THIS ON YOUTUBE, haha - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Truth and dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Truth and dare</p><p>All the BLADEBREAKERS were at Kai's mansion. They were falling here and there cause they were bored.</p><p>Ray : guys I am bored. Does anyone have any idea.</p><p>Max : Nop</p><p>Kai : mmmmm...</p><p>Tyson : I have one!</p><p>Ray : what ! What!</p><p>Tyson : truth and dare !</p><p>Max : yeah that a great idea lets play</p><p>Tyson : kai are you also playing?</p><p>Kai : no!</p><p>Tyson : ok</p><p>Kai : *thinking and shocked* what !why didn't he please me!</p><p>Tyson : ok who is first</p><p>No one spoke</p><p>Kai : mmmm...me</p><p>Tyson : oh I think you are not playing.</p><p>Max : yeah but if you please us then we will think.</p><p>Kai : what I will kai you please and me ! ...</p><p>Ray : ok tyson lets play he don't wants to play.</p><p>Kai : ah! Ok please</p><p>Tyson : you are late now pretty please.</p><p>Kai : I will kill you-</p><p>Max : if you say anything then you have to give us juice with your money and you have to give us chocolates no matter what cause we are your guests</p><p>Kai : ok pretty and please</p><p>Tyson : and chocolates</p><p>Kai : here are they.</p><p>Ray : ok now you can play now.</p><p>Kai : thanks god.</p><p>They started to play</p><p>Tyson : ok kai truth or dare</p><p>Kai : dare</p><p>Tyson : ok guys lets think</p><p>Max : I know dance like a ballerina</p><p>Ray : yeah dance</p><p>Kai : what !</p><p>Tyson : or we will all kick you</p><p>Kai ok</p><p>Max : you also have to sing</p><p>Kai : what</p><p>Tyson : let's kick him!</p><p>Kai : no I'll dance</p><p>Max : ok</p><p>Kai started to dance</p><p>Dancing kai</p><p>I am kai kai kai kai</p><p>Ray said me to</p><p>Danceeeeee</p><p>I am dancing</p><p>Or</p><p>Tyson will kick me</p><p>Max is</p><p>A</p><p>Looser</p><p>Ray</p><p>Is a</p><p>Tarzan</p><p>Tyson</p><p>You</p><p>Know</p><p>A</p><p>Fattyyyyyyyyyy</p><p>Beeeeeeelllllllllyyyyyyy</p><p>Lalalala</p><p>Tyson : Hahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha</p><p>Ray : now who is next</p><p>Max : me!me!</p><p>Tyson : ok truth or dare?</p><p>max: truth</p><p>tyson: do you want to were kai's baggy pants.</p><p>max : its to easy obviously n...</p><p>he stopped suddenly and looked at kai</p><p>kai was in anger</p><p>max : yeah i dont want to were them</p><p>kai : max come here</p><p>max : no you will kill me</p><p>kai: so what</p><p>max : tyson help me</p><p>tyson : kai!</p><p>kai : you little fatty boy get a side</p><p>tyson : no kai stop!</p><p>after 5 min kai stopped</p><p>tyson : now who's next</p><p>ray : me dare</p><p>tyson : ok sing apanman of bts with a chocolate in your mouth</p><p>ray : no prob bro</p><p>tyson : but if the chocolate fell or you ate a little piece of it we will kick you</p><p>ray : no prob bro no prob</p><p>max : ok take this and sing</p><p>A/N please check my friend seafoam under twilight story he gave me this idea</p><p>Ray started to sing</p><p>Ok</p><p>'I...am a ...nu...suple...helo</p><p>a...pal...man</p><p>I...am...nup...hilo</p><p>...pul...man</p><p>lu...mi...sai...al..te...bud...glys...say about ...you...toon</p><p>o...o...o...o o o'</p><p>As he finished he ate all the chocloate</p><p>'rayyyyy' shouted max it was my choclolate</p><p>'get ready for kicks ray' said tyson</p><p>'why you said''if the chocolate fell or you ate a little piece of it we will kick you'' see i dont only ate a little piece of it i ate it all so you cant kick me' said ray</p><p>'i dunno i want my chocolate back' cried max and started to ran after ray</p><p>Ray : thanks for the ideas</p><p>Me : pls review</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Water park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Water park</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WATER PARK ADVENTURE!</p><p>All the bladebreakers were on a vacation at russia</p><p>they were going back from the super mall to the hottel where they were living.</p><p>When at the way they saw a water park</p><p>'Kai can we go there' asked max</p><p>'why are you asking me?' said kai</p><p>'He is asking to you cause you know about russia very well' answered ray</p><p>'no ray tell him the truth we are asking him cause he is going to pay' said tyson.</p><p>'TYSONNNN!' kai said in anger</p><p>'sir, sir tyson is not here he told me last time that he is going to the water park with your money' said tyson in a changed voice and suddenly said the driver to stop the car and picked up kai's bag and take out 50'000 ₽ or RUB and run out of the car holding ray and max's hand</p><p>'what is happening ' said kai in a socked voice</p><p>'sir tyson is going to the water park' tyson answered quickly</p><p>'ahhhhhhhh! tysonnnnn! and you DRIVER! no money for you why did you stop the car now go!' said kai angerily</p><p>The driver run at the speed of 400 mph</p><p>kai ran after the three</p><p>he was behind them when they saw in a mall there</p><p>kai thought that they have to get out of the mall and when they will came out he will catch them and take his money back.</p><p>1 hour later</p><p>'why are they taking so long ' said kai and only a second later they came out</p><p>kai ran as fast as he could and when he came close to them he saw that they were three large no exter large no extra extra extra large ball of fat</p><p>'oh no run for your life kai' said kai and ran so fast</p><p>'kai wait ' said tyson</p><p>max slipped and fall on ray and ray fall on tyson (A/N i forget to tell you that there was a slope in front of the mall the ends in a pool of the water park)</p><p>they all started to roll down the slope when kai saw that they were coming after him he screamed</p><p>some seconds later kai saw that there was a pool in front if him he jumped in it the rolling ball roll and also jumped in the pool it was a great splash or tusamani</p><p>they all started to laugh</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SHOPPING!</p><p>please review</p><p>bladebreakers Kenny and Hilary were now in a super mall</p><p>'why dont we buy some sugar!' said the blonde</p><p>'NOOO!' answered kai</p><p>'we will buy food' said the fatty belly</p><p>'NO food today tyson' said ray</p><p>'but...but why ray' asked tyson</p><p>'no buts'</p><p>'what the hell' said the blonde and fatty belly at the same time</p><p>'why not we go to the grocery store' said hilary</p><p>'Yeah its a great idea right max' said tyson looking at max</p><p>'no doubt' answered max</p><p>the others looked suspeciously at them</p><p>They all went to the grocery store</p><p>'Guys look there' said tyson and max</p><p>max and tyson ran behind them</p><p>'there is nothing' said kai still looking back</p><p>'a...kai...look behind' said ray</p><p>'whats behind me*he looked back*...ty...ty...tysonnnnn!</p><p>'look properly kai you are not looking behind you are looking at ray'said hilary</p><p>'oh...i thought tyson has done something cause he is a trouble maker however what happened' answered ka</p><p>'max and tyson ran away to the food corner i am sure they are spending all of your money' said ray</p><p>'why my money i dont gave them money i only gave you my money' asked kai</p><p>'oh...um...kai...the story is...um...i gave them your wallet' answered rei</p><p>'bash boom are you ready' said Hilary</p><p>'oh no' answered ray</p><p>'kai's punch over load ray is into that he want to go' said kenny</p><p>' i am dimond you know my punch glow up hey ray lets go ' said kai</p><p>' ray said uh uh i am going to see the stars tonight ' said tyson exictendly</p><p>' so let him breath and punch tyson alive ' said max exictendly</p><p>both tyson and max appeared!</p><p>tyson was holding lots of food and max was holding many sugary stuff to eat</p><p>tyson was also holding kai's wallet</p><p>' kai move to tyson and max with a lots of anger and soul ' said ray happily</p><p>' so he light them up like a dynamite ' said kenny</p><p>' oh no kai ' said max</p><p>A/N. read this paragraph by hearing BTS DYNAMITE</p><p>tyson and max were lying in a crater made by kai's punch and they were fainted</p><p>they have lost lots of their teeth</p><p>'now its ray's turn are you ready ray' said kai</p><p>'sir ...sir ray is not here he is going to home' said ray and ran toward their car as fast as he could</p><p>please review</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Extra nonsense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>chapter</p><p>4</p><p>Extra nonsense</p><p>all bladebreakers were at large ground beside a river ( like in v-force )</p><p>it is 9 in the morning</p><p>'As we planed last night that we will wake up early and go for traing-' said the captian</p><p>'wha...tt*he said yawning * i thought we are here on picni-' said tyon but max cuteed his line</p><p>' ahhhhh!picnic tyson catch me if you can ray catch tyson'</p><p>'i will catch you instead of him , you sugar lover' said ray</p><p>he has just eaten a hand full of sugar</p><p>ray started to stan and run after max but</p><p>'STOP!' said kai</p><p>Ray stand up but instead of running after max he and tyson started to run toward the also followed them</p><p>'ahhhhhhhhh, I will catch you all come back here' shouted kai and also started to run after them</p><p>then the three of them stopped at a deadend</p><p>'now what?' asked ray</p><p>'end!' said kai with an evil laugh</p><p>max winked at tyson and tyson winked at ray.</p><p>bold writhing means tyson is saying this</p><p>Italic means max is speaking</p><p>Underline writhing means ray is speaking</p><p>Normal means kai</p><p>This means tyson , max and ray</p><p>'We are dying , dying help us kai'</p><p>What!</p><p>'I will kill myself kai'</p><p>What i have to do!</p><p>'I am drowning kai help me'</p><p>Seriously what is happening</p><p>'Drama'</p><p>what!</p><p>'hahaha' all cried with laughter</p><p>suddenly tyson fall into the river behind and said</p><p>'nonsense who pushed me'</p><p>'nonsense nonsense what is the point of saying who ray is standing beside you' said max</p><p>'nonsense nonsense nonsense kai why you pushed me' said ray</p><p>'nonsense nonsense nonsense nonsense the air pushed me'</p><p>'nonsense drama! i fell into the river by nyself hahahaha!</p><p>'tyson!' said the other three</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bonus!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BONUS</p><p> </p><p>enjoy!</p><p>Max POV</p><p>One time in 1 grade</p><p>we had a school assembly in a gym for some reasons</p><p>and they gave each kid a glow stick</p><p>which has a printed face of</p><p>kai on it</p><p>(because</p><p>kai beacame the topper of the school that year)</p><p>and turn of the lights-</p><p>tyson pov</p><p>-and expected us to act like mature young adults</p><p>but they forget that we were only on primary level that time-</p><p>ray pov</p><p>-so everybody started freaking out and screaming and throwing</p><p>glow sticks at each</p><p>other and then the lights came back on</p><p>and</p><p>kai ran out into the middle of the gym ( cause he was the topper and read in grade 4 that time )-</p><p>max pov</p><p>when i saw him i jump out of the window because he looked angry</p><p>ray pov</p><p>-looking super angry waving his hand ( specially at tyson cause he was throwing his shoes )</p><p>"DON'T THROW GLOW STICKS AND TYSON DONT THROW SHOES!"</p><p>and then suddenly I throw a glow stick at Kai and Kai looked at me in anger-</p><p>tyson pov</p><p>-HAHA and only in a second all the students which are tottaly 2,000</p><p>started throwing glow sticks at kai-</p><p>max pov</p><p>and i just rember laughing blissful unicorn tears of laughter from the window</p><p>tyson pov</p><p>and the kai sitting beside me who was kenny</p><p>got so over excited that he broke his glow stick</p><p>and drank the liquid inside</p><p>and had to go to the doctor for drinking a glow stick</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>